That Was the Past
by Lady Snow Blood
Summary: You might think that I have the dullest life in the Universe, but the truth is, I have a very exciting life. It all started the day I was in high school..." DxH plz R&R!


Dilandau was not the world's happiest man at the moment. His beautiful face had been cut by that dragon. But as the old saying 'an eye for an eye' turned out to be less and less true, something ironic happened.

Allen's lover was caught.

This pleased Dilandau. It would lure that pansy ass Knight to the Vione, and maybe it would lure the dragon as well. How perfect.

As he went down the staircase towards the dungeons, he passed Folken who was looking emotionless as usual. "Where are you going, Dilandau?" he asked.

"I'm going to interrogate the girl." he answered, stroking his cheek. Folken nodded. "Don't do anything to her," he instructed, "and if I were you, I'd stop stroking that cut so hard."

"I can do whatever I want, Folken." Dilandau replied as they split directions. Muttering about how mother hen Folken could be, he entered the dungeons. In one of the cells, a girl with honey-brown hair and burning green eyes waited for him. He could tell she was angry, but what attracted him to this prisoner was the fact that her aura was practically burning in flames.

He wanted it. He wanted those flames to be tamed by him. After all, he was Dilandau Albatou, one of Zaibach's greatest men. Sitting down on stool that had been there for him, he looked at the girl.

"I've come," he informed her, "to interrogate you. But I guess you already know that, don't you?" The girl glared at him proudly.

"You might as well execute me now. I don't have anything to say to you." Dilandau chuckled.

"You're stubborn or a girl, you know that? I wonder how Schezar had found a way to win your heart. You are his new lover, aren't you?"

"His lover?" she laughed at him. "He only said that to protect me from you." Dilandau grinned slyly.

"Then if you aren't his lover, you're Van's whore." His voice whispered into the girl's ears and all the mirth in her eyes stopped. The flames seemed to burn higher than ever.

"Listen," she half-shouted, her voice sharp. "I'm no one's lover or whore. I belong to myself." Instantly, Dilandau slapped her or being too loud. She fell over from the bench she was sitting one and rolled down the floor. Tears threatened to spill, but she wouldn't allow it. She kept quiet instead.

"You will not shout without my command, do you understand?" he asked her. She gulped down a sob. That slap had been worse than a broken arm. How strong were men on Gaea? She nodded.

"Good," he said. "Now let's try again. What's your name, girl?" Slowly, but steadily, she got up and placed herself on the bench.

"My name," she quietly said, "is Hitomi Kanzaki. I come from the Mystic Moon."

"The Mystic Moon? Hmm. That's a long way from Gaea. Tell me how you got here."

"A blue pillar of light picked me up from my... planet. I was carried here."

"Then what? You met the dragon?" She didn't answer him. _Slap._

"Keep on slapping me, I still won't tell."

_Pow._ A punch came in her direction. She sobbed, but nothing else came from her lips. Dilandau sighed. This was going to be long interrogation.

* * *

Night turned into dawn and Dilandau looked at the unconscious bruised girl he had been forced into beating.

"What are we going to do with you?" he whispered to no one in particular. Picking her up, he went up to the infirmary. He passed his Elite standing the mess hall. They stared at her broken body.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped at them. They shook their heads and bowed down to him. "Get up you fools," he hissed. "Go into the mess hall, eat, and carry on with your training sessions. I'll join you in a few moments."

"Yes, Lord Dilandau." they saluted him and entered the hall.

After another minute of walking, Dilandau silently thanked the gods he was almost at the infirmary: the girl was getting heavy. 'One more floor,' he thought. Unfortunately, he met Folken going down the hallway.

"Dilandau!" he cried when he saw the injured girl. "Didn't I tell you not to harm her?"

"I couldn't help it. She was stubborn." Folken resisted the urge to slap Dilandau on the face. "She might as well be dead by now." he said. He watched Dilandau roll his eyes and go up to the infirmary.

"If she dies, I'm holding you responsible," he called out after him, not expecting an answer. And of course, there was none...

* * *

I woke up from the vivid dream I've been having and looked up groggily at the ceiling. Shutting my eyes, I can hear the sound of silence surrounding the room. My alarm clock rang just at that moment. Getting out of my warm, cozy bed, I stop its annoying ring and head downstairs. This is the first part of my typical morning. Or rather it used to be. Nowadays, I wake up earlier than I used to. I brush my teeth, change, and head down the mess hall for breakfast. I greet my fellow soldiers and eat with them. After that, it's all sword training for me.

You might think that I have the dullest life in the Universe, but the truth is, I have a very exciting life. It all started the day I was in high school, minding my own business. Suddenly, a boy appeared right in front of me and started battling this dragon. When the battle finished, a blue light picked us up and I came to a world known as Gaea. Soon after our arrival, his country was attacked and while trying to save his life in the Vione, the enemy's flying fortress, I was caught. I waited two months in a dungeon for him and a friend of ours, Allen, to rescue me. But they didn't. So I joined the enemy whose motive was to end all wars with one big fight. I don't believe it, but I would love to see the look on their faces when they find out that the Hitomi Kanzaki is today: a Dragon Slayer.

It's been six months since I've entered this soldier routine and two more since I've been in Gaea. During these eight months, I've become something I never was. I used to be an optimistic, sunshine-loving, naïve little girl. Now, after visiting the Madoushi (Gods knows what they did to me, but whatever it was it helped me), I'm no longer that little girl. I'm no longer watching battles in the sidelines, but in the battle itself. This is where I belong.

* * *

It was three-thirty pm, and Refina was enjoying her break peacefully. Lying down on her bed, she looked across the room to find her roommate silently reading a book, tense.

"Hitomi," she said. "Do you ever relax? I mean, you practically sleep with one eye open." Hitomi looked up from her book which appeared to be entitled, 'War and Its Crimes.'

"I hate this book," she replied. "But Lord Dilandau's making me read this as a punishment for spilling the wine at that small feast we had on Goddess Ceres's day." Refina sighed.

"Lord Dilandau," she began. "Such a sadist-,"

"Oh, cut it out, Refina." Hitomi complained, "We all know you have a major crush on him even if you won't admit it." She resisted a chuckle as she watched her friend's face turn red.

"Fine!" Refina finally said. "At least I don't have a major crush on Gatti!" Hitomi pouted and threw a pillow at her.

"I do not!" she cried out, setting the book down.

"Then it's Shesta!" She half-shouted.

"He's a little too short for me..."

"Guimel?"

"Sheep head? Oh, come on."

"Miguel?"

"Definitely not him."

"Then it's either Viole or Dallet."

"Nope."

"Well, unless you're a lesbian..."

"NO!" Hitomi suddenly shouted. "I'm not a queer, and I don't have a crush on any of the second or third ring! They aren't even worth looking at!"

"You wound me," said a voice at the door. Both Hitomi and Refina looked up from their conversation. It was Biore, a second ring. He didn't look hurt, but looked rather amused.

"What are you doing here?" Refina asked in a bored tone.

"Lord Dilandau wants to see you 'Tomi." he answered, looking straight at Hitomi in the eye. "I think he's a little drunk, though. He sounded kinda groggy and he was holding a wine bottle... I think you should try not to anger him, 'Tomi."

"Will do." Hitomi answered and headed out the door. 'If he's really drunk,' she thought. 'Then I'll just have to deal with it.'

**A/N: That's the first chapter... u think i should continue the story? **

**Oh and, I currently have a writer's block on my other fic, What If. If you have any ideas for it email me or just review the story. **

****

** thanx. bye! **

** Lady Snow Blood**


End file.
